Jack Carpenter
Name: ''Jack Logan Carpenter ''Race: ''Human ''Gender: ''Male ''Age: ''18 ''Eye Color: ''Blue ''Hair Color: ''Blonde ''Height: ''5'8 ''Religion: ''Saradominist ''Allignment: ''Lawful Good ''Current Faction: ''White Knights of Falador (Squire) ''Current Status: ''Alive Biography Introduction Jack L. Carpenter of pure Asgarnian decent was born in the heart of Falador, Asgarnia on Septober 17th, some time during the 5th age to two normal middle-to-low class parents living under the protection of the White Knights. Jack's father, Tyler H. Carpenter, was your average day-to-day carpenter (As his surname suggests), who made a living by crafting tables, chairs, and other items composed of wood. His mother, Natalie C. Levine was a florist who made a living my making bouqets, flower vases, and other things that pertain to being a florist. Childhood Jack was born and raised as an only child in the heart of Asgarnia, Falador. Almost never leaving the city gates, Jack had a rather normal young boys' childhood for a person of his class. Unlike the other children, Jack was a very social child- Making many friends around the city from children his age to adults the age of 25. Having almost no family problems back in his home, it's safe to assume Jack's mind was mentally healthy all the way throughout his childhood without no worries or stress. Not being very educated in the art literature or reading, Jack would make up for it by being street smart; Always finding witty and rescourceful ways out of trouble and events he didn't want to be part of. Since his 8th year on Gielinor, Jack had an immense interest in the White Knights and how they conduct things in a military fashion as well as the way they handled things politically. His interest all started when his father and mother took him to his first White Knight parade; An event where the citizens of Falador gathered in the square to celebrate and appreciate the White Knights' protection of Falador and Asgarnia against all evil and hostile forces. Ever since, Jack would spend his mornings with his father watching the White Knights go about on their patrol around the city while his mother prepared breakfast for when they returned home. From then on, he was determined on becoming a White Knight one day. Teenage Years When Jack entered his teenage years around the age of 13, his father decided to teach him their family's traditional profession: Carpentry. Having no problem with this, Jack totally allowed his father to teach him the ways of becoming an expert carpenter. It was only then Jack's hormones started raging; Getting your typical teenage backne, acne, and chestne. He was a pretty perverted/horny teen like most others; Falling in love with almost every female he encountered. Despite the random mood swings, stress, and teenage drama; Jack pretty much enjoyed his teenage life. He'd make some good money by selling his carpentry projects his father and him use to make. And during the evening, his mother would teach him how to properly care to flowers and plants. During his time off, Jack would teach himself how to read and write- And although his handwriting was very sloppy, at least he knew how tow right; A great accomplishment among teenagers of his age. Once he knew how to read, he would feed his knowledge further by reading up on the history of the White Knights and all of their past battles. Although he was destined to become a carpenter, he still had his mind set on becoming a White Knight. He'd save a lot of the money he made on carpentry for the White Knight squire program, so he could become a squire one day and eventually a White Knight. Squirehood Around the time of his 18th birthday, and when he had gathered enough money, Jack eagerly went up towards the White Knight castle to enlist as a late squire. After a quick medical evaluation and mental exam, Jack was admitted into the White Knights of Falador as a squire. Just about a day after his enlistment, Jack was already given his squire uniform, weapons, and assignments. He was told to gather all of his belongings and move out of his family's home so that he could stay in the White Knight castle from now on. Although this was a little heartbreaking for his parents; Jack had no problem with it what-so-ever. He was so happy that he finally gotten to a phase in his life that he was so eagerly waiting for. Plus, the castle was only about 10 blocks away from his family's home. Even though his parents were saddened to see him leave, they were totally proud of him and his desicion. Jack's days usually consisted of waking up very early in the morning, around 5 A.M, to perform some "early morning P.T". as the Knights called it, only to stand in the position of attention with the rest of his squire class after the P.T. while getting screamed at by the D.I. Knights for the remainder of the morning. Afterwards, Jack would proceed towards the southern gates of Falador with his squire class to practice his swordfighting and combat skills. Then, after that, he'd proceed with his squire class into the castle around dusk to learn about civillian interaction, White Knight history, and other things the White Knights thought were imperative to teach the young squires. Finally, Jack would end the day with a 2 hour patrol around the castle sector of Falador, to get a feel of how it is as a White Knight, for when that day arrives. The cycle would just repeat itself day after day. Jack was your average squire. Doing what he was told, he was no "exceptional" or "outstanding" squire. He just was average. He performed just as good as any other squire in his class, and he had little to no problems or encounters with the D.I.'s; Although, he couldn't take them too seriously. Him and his buddies would laugh about some of them in their barracks before bed. He had such a cocky attitude, he would try and pick up every girl he found attractive in the Falador pub; He thought he was the master of picking girls up, when really, he just looked like an awkward fool. All in all, he enjoyed his squirehood. 'Trivia''' *I've had the idea of Jack in my mind for a long time, but I've never gotten around to Role-Playing him, or even creating him. Now that I had found some down time for Commander Spears, I thought that it was time to start fresh with a new White Knight character. *Jack was inspired by your every day high school kid wanting to go into the military. Eager to enlist, with such an interest in the military. *Jack has very proficient skills in carpentry thanks to his father. He also has adequit skills in being a florist thanks to his mother. *Jack considers himself a "ladies man", when in reality- He's not; Having many girlfriends in his past, they all were short-lived and laughable, if one were to observe. He frequently flirts with women he finds attractive, and would go out of his way to impress a woman, reguardless of the situation. *Although Jack became a White Knight rather than a carpenter, that doesen't mean his interest in carpentry went away. He often sells some of the objects he makes in his free time to fellow Knights and Squires. This has given him a bit of a reputation, and even a nickname. "Timber." *Jack is known to leave the castle during his breaks to visit his family briefly. *Jack constantly calls the Temple Knights 'T-Boys" and "T-Girls", as well as "Spooks" and "Shady G's". Category:Knight Category:Humans Category:Saradominist Category:Characters Category:Military Category:Male Category:White Knights